


Chores

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione has a lot to do, but doesn't feel up to doing any of it...and she might be getting sick...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Chores

Severus was taking Hermione’s temperature and she waited impatiently for him to be done. It always seemed to take twice as long when he did it.

“A bit high… you’re staying in bed today,” he asserted.

“No, but Severus-“ she started.

“No ‘but Severus’, I said you’re staying in bed.” He left the room and soon came back in with tea and toast, “here, eat.”

“Thanks Severus…but I’ve got so much to do today,” she groaned.

“What can you possibly have to do?” he inquired.

“I’ve got to do the ironing, then put the other clothes away, do the dishes, make the bed-“

“You’re _in_ bed, Hermione,” he reminded with a soft smirk.

“And I’ve got to _get up_ because there are things to do…” her head fell back into the pillows.

“What a shame you won’t be doing any of them…” he smirked.

“Sevvvv, that’s not helpful-“

“Because I’ll be doing them,” he finished. Her head popped back up.

“You will?” She had the most pitiful smile on her face.

“Of course, do you really think you’d be doing all of that by yourself anyway? When have we ever not done the chores together?”

“I know, but I thought you had to go into work today.”

“Not now, I need to be here,” he held her hands in his.

“I don’t want to get you sick,” she insisted.

“Nonsense, you’ll be in bed resting and I’ll be… busy. When I’m done we’ll have some soup and read for a bit. How does that sound?”

“Perfect, thank you,” she smiled.

_Maybe being sick isn’t so bad… at least it gets the chores done._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoe you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> A special thank you to Mersheeple, Staypee, Foxy, MorbidMuch, and EmeraldStormborn for their help with this fic. You are all so wonderful, thank you :) 💚


End file.
